characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Garnet
“It goes to show, you should have a little more faith in Steven.” ~Garnet |-|Ruby= |-|Sapphire= |-|Garnet= |-|Sugilite= |-|Sardonyx= |-|Alexandrite= Summary Garnet is the leader of the Crystal Gems and the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire. As the leader she can be very serious at times but most of the time has a very laid back attitude. owers and Stats [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: At most High 6-C | At most High 6-C | High 6-C | At least High 6-C, possibly higher | At least High 6-C, possibly higher | At least High 6-C, possibly Low 6-B Name: Garnet Origin: 'Steven Universe '''Gender: '''Genderless, but referred too as a female '''Age: '''Unknown (Over thousands of years old) '''Classification: '''Gem, Crystal Gem 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusion, Can contain gems in bubbles, Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Does not need oxygen to survive, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Skilled gauntlet user, Light Manipulation, Immunity to Heat, Pressure, and Electricity, | Precognition, Levitation, Ice manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Electricity Manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent 'Attack Potency: At most Large Island Level '''(Should be comparable to Steven) | At most Large Island Level''' | Large Island Level '(Superior to Ruby and Sapphire. Defeated Jasper who could tank an explosion strong enough to create a hole in the Gem Warship. Said ship took no damage from Opal's arrows or the laser light cannons, the latter of which could destroy a meteor, which was going to destroy all of beach city if not stopped) '| At least Large Island Level, possibly higher '(Superior to Garnet) | '''At least Large Island Level, possibly higher | At least Large Island Level, possibly Small Country Level '(Gave Malachite '''a somewhat good fight, albeit the watermelon Stevens helped) Speed: Relativistic+(Should be comparable to Pearl who can dodge asteroids at close range)' | Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ | Relativistic+' Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Likely Class 25 (Could lift a Giant Axe) | Class 50, likely higher (Easily holds a giant hammer ) | Class 100, likely higher (Can lift and swing her massive flail with ease. On a scale of strength, Sugulite is one of the strongest Crystal Gem fusions, only being surpassed by Alexandrite)' | Class 100, likely higher' Striking Strength: At most Small Island | At most Small Island | Large Island | At least Large Island, possibly higher | At Least Large Island, possibly higher | At least Large Island, possibly Small Country Durability: At most Small Island Level | At most Small Island Level | Large Island Level '(Tanked hits from Jasper ) | '''At least Large Island Level, possibly higher | At least Large Island Level, possibly higher | At least Large Island Level, possibly Small Country Level '(Tanked hits from Malachite) '''Stamina: Limitless as long as gem isn't damaged/cracked Range: '''Standard Melee Range | A few meters with ice manipulation | Standard Melee Range, several dozen meters with projectile gauntlets and electrokinesis | Extended melee range with warhammer | Several meters with flail | Extended melee range with hammer. Dozens of meters with flail. Several hundred kilometers with bow '''Standard Equipment: Gauntlet | Unknown | Gauntlets | Massive Warhammer | Massive Flail | Gauntlets, Spear, Whip, Flail, Hammer, Bow Intelligence: Average '(While other Ruby's are dumb, Garnet remarks "not all of them" likely referring to herself) | '''Genius '(Makes a good portion of Garnet's intellect, can percieve future events) | 'Genius '(Carries Sapphire's intellect) | 'Genius '(Has intelligence from both Garnet and Pearl) | 'Below Average '(Quickly lose control of their fusion and only want to continue destroying) | '''Genius Weaknesses: '''A good amount of damage can damage the gem, conflict between the gems can break fusion. Sugilite is very reckless and can lose control of herself '''Key: Ruby | Sapphire | Garnet | Sugilite | Sardonyx | Alexandrite Fights Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Issac (Golden Sun) - Issac's Profile Inconclusive Matches:Category:Tier 6 Category:Steven Universe Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Alien Category:Protagonists Category:Characters